There are numerous prior art antennas for mounting on a motor vehicle's window, in which no hole needs to be drilled through the window. An example of such antenna is disclosed in Blaese U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,183. These antennas have found good commercial acceptance for use in cellular telephone systems for automobiles and the like. However, these antennas require the connection of a coaxial cable on the inside of the vehicle to an antenna box that is mounted on the inside of the vehicle's window. Typically the antenna box carries a conventional externally threaded receptacle for a 50 ohm coaxial cable, and typically the distal end of the 50 ohm coaxial cable carries a conventional plug with an internally threaded ring for coupling to the externally threaded receptacle. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of Blaese U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,183, the connection between the coaxial cable and the antenna box requires that a significant amount of coaxial cable extend from the vehicle's frame and upholstery to the antenna box mounted on the window, with a relatively large metal connector extending into the connector box. Since the antenna box is mounted directly to the vehicle's window, many motorists find the coaxial cable extension and connector to be unsightly and undesirable.
I have discovered an antenna and cable connector system which alleviates the unsightliness of the prior art cable and connector system and which enables the distal end of the cable and its connector to be relatively unobtrusive. In this manner, the vehicle may be manufactured at the factory with a built-in cable so that if an antenna box is attached to the window at a later date, the distal end of the coaxial cable can be easily and attractively connected to the antenna box.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antenna cable connector system that is attractive in appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antenna cable connector system that is relatively easy to assemble and efficient to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an on-glass antenna that utilizes an antenna cable connector system that is relatively unobtrusive.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.